Solve for $x$ : $5x + 1 = 10x + 6$
Explanation: Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(5x + 1) - 5x = (10x + 6) - 5x$ $1 = 5x + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $1 - 6 = (5x + 6) - 6$ $-5 = 5x$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{-5}{5} = \dfrac{5x}{5}$ Simplify. $-1 = x$